The present invention relates to louver assemblies and, more particularly, to a slat tensioning mechanism for releasably holding slats at a desired angulated position in a frame opening and also to frame-structure improvements.
Louver assemblies have been known to be used in conjunction with windows and doors. Louver assemblies generally consist of a plurality of slats pivotally mounted at opposed ends to vertical uprights of a frame. Louver assemblies are advantageous in preventing the light and, in some instances, rain or snow to pass therethrough, while allowing air circulation when the slats are open. The louver assemblies of interest have solid slats as opposed to blinds with cloth slats used mainly in conjunction with windows as an alternative to curtains. Louver assemblies with solid slats are usually mounted in a rigid framing. These louver assemblies have also been known to include mechanisms whereby the slats are interconnected in order for each of them to be pivotally set at a same determined position. In this way, the slats of the louver assembly may rotate from a closed position, wherein the slats are generally vertical, to a maximum opening position, wherein the slats are horizontal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,081, issued on Feb. 17, 1987 to Vicinanza et al., discloses a louver system in which the slats are interconnected to pivot together such that they can all be set at a same determined position as described above. The interconnecting mechanism is enclosed within hollow body uprights, whereby it is hidden.
Systems have been provided to hold the slats when a desired positioning is achieved. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 465,098, issued on Dec. 15, 1891 to Maule, discloses a window or door blind wherein slats are interconnected to pivot in concert. A knob is secured to the slat interconnection, whereby it translates up and down an upright of the window or door blind in response to a rotation of the slats. The knob is tapped and is operatingly engaged to a hidden threaded rod, such that the knob can be screwed downward to apply a pressure on the upright. Consequently, the slats can be locked in a desired position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,518, issued to Ishihara on Nov. 16, 1976 also discloses a similar locking system, with the difference being that the system is located at a bottom of the louver assembly and is fully visible.
Efforts have been made, as seen in the prior art, to enclose the slat interlocking systems in the uprights. This feature enhances the decorative appeal thereof. On the other hand, in the prior art, the slat locking mechanisms are not fully enclosed in the uprights and are not esthetically attractive. It would be desirable to hide the slat locking mechanism.
Also, the previously disclosed slat locking mechanisms each require a manual step for the locking of the slats in a desired position. As a result, if the slat opening needs to be changed a few times during the day due to climatic changes, a precious amount of time is lost by this unnecessary manual step.
Louvered frames of the prior art, whether they are hinged or releasably mounted to a window sill, are usually maintained in position in their window sill by attaching devices mounted to adjacent frame uprights and accessible interiorly of the frame. These attaching devices often break and are an eye sore.
It is also desirable to provide an effective and reliable traction assembly which is easy to install in the mating ends of the frame members and easy to adjust after the frame members are interconnected.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a slat tensioning mechanism for releasably holding slats at a desired angulated position in a frame and which overcomes the above described disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an upright cap comprising snap-engagement means for maintaining a louver assembly in position in a window sill.
It is still a further feature of the present invention to provide a traction corner for facilitating the assembly of frame members of a louver assembly.
According to the above features of the present invention, from a broad aspect, the present invention provides a slat tensioning mechanism for holding interconnected slats of a louver assembly in a desired angulated position. The slat tensioning mechanism comprises a housing having wheel positioning means for rotationally receiving a bearing wheel. the bearing wheel has an outer circumferential flat wall, and hub means adapted for securement to an end connector of a slat, whereby the bearing wheel and the slat rotate together. A tensioning arm assembly is pivotedly engaged to the housing and has an arm disposed at a predetermined location with respect to the outer Circumferential flat wall of the bearing wheel. The arm has a friction surface at a free end thereof for applying a pressure on the outer circumferential flat wall of the bearing wheel for frictionally arresting the bearing wheel at the desired position. The slat tensioning mechanism is adapted to be disposed in an upright of the louver assembly.
According to a further broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cap adapted for covering an end portion of an upright of a louver assembly. The cap comprises a top surface and a bottom surface, and connection means for releasably securing the cap to the end portion of the upright. A button protrudes from the top surface and is adapted for snap-engagement with a corresponding groove of a window sill, whereby the louver assembly is releasably engagable to the window sill.
According to a still further broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a traction corner for releasably assembling a pair of hollow members having corresponding obliquely cut faces. The traction corner comprises a right-angle body having a pair of arms. One of the arms is adapted to be inserted in one of the hollow members, the other of the arms is adapted to be inserted in the other of the hollow members. A connecting clip is disposed in the right-angle body having a pair of wings. Each of the wings has a hook portion at a free end thereof. The hook portions are adapted for captively engaging the wings in the hollow members, whereby the corresponding obliquely cut faces are face-to-face with a gap therebetween. An expansion mechanism is provided for exerting pressure against the junction of the pair of wings and against the right-angle body such that, with the wings being held captive in the hollow members, the free ends of the wings are displaced toward each other for joining the obliquely cut faces in co-planar engagement.